warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawk Swoop
|pastaffie =Ancient Tribe, Rogue |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Known/Given: Rogue: |namesl = Hawk Swoop Hawk Swoop |familyl = Jackdaw's Cry Thunder Lightningtail Acorn Fur |familyt = Mate: Foster Son: Son: Daughter: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising |deadbooks = None}} Hawk Swoop is an orange tabby she-cat. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Hawk Swoop is noted to be one of the youngest journeying cats, along with Jagged Peak, Falling Feather and Jackdaw's Cry. Since she wasn't fully grown, she has trouble climbing over some of the larger boulders. When the journeying cats come across a slippery scree laying in front of them, she mutters that she didn't like the look of it. When the traveling cats try to run away from the eagle, she is noted to have fallen behind the other cats, along with Rainswept Flower. The two cats manage to dodge one of the eagle's outstretched claws, and join the others hiding under the overhanging rock. Hawk Swoop then demands how long they were to stay there, adding that she needed some prey. :Hawk Swoop later calls out farther upstream the river she was traveling. The group crowds together to see what she has found, and she explains that they might be able to cross the rocks. Shaded Moss compliments her for her spotting. When Falling Feather saves Quick Water from drowning, Hawk Swoop points out that most cats don't jump into rivers. Later at night, when she is asked to go hunt, she objects, saying that it was too dark. :She springs forward along with Moon Shadow at a twittering flock of small birds, only to halt, confused, when Shaded Moss calls her back. He informs them that they weren't hungry, adding that there was no need to waste prey. Hawk Swoop and Moon Shadow exchange bewildered glances, before Moon Shadow replies that it seemed wrong to let prey escape. :When Clear Sky warns that there was a monster, she ducks back towards Gray Wing along with Shattered Ice. Hawk Swoop then freezes in panic, and scrabbles at the black stones as if she was trying to bury herself. Shattered Ice then grabs her by the scruff of her neck, carries her to the far side, and collapses, panting but uninjured. Dappled Pelt says that she was worried about her, adding that she had a nasty shock back on the Thunderpath. Hawk Swoop replies that it was her fault, and gives her chest fur an embarrassed lick, adding that she was fine now. :When Moon Shadow snaps that he should have hunted earlier, she agrees with him, saying that it was a stupid decision to come into the Twolegplace. Hawk Swoop is then woken up when Gray Wing trips over her, and he tells her that it was her turn to go on watch. Hawk Swoop replies drowsily, and gets up to join Rainswept Flower, who fetches Jackdaw's Cry before she falls asleep. Hawk Swoop later goes into a marsh with the journeying cats, and exclaims that it was awful, adding that she would never get her fur clean. :While Hawk Swoop runs away from a herd of sheep, she is trampled by a lone sheep. Gray Wing leaps forward towards her, but Clear Sky is faster, and grabs Hawk Swoop by the scruff, and drags her towards the gap, before he shoves her through. Gray Wing notices that all of them were them and uninjured while checking the group, except for Hawk Swoop, who stands with one of her forelegs at a strange angle. Shaded Moss then asks her if she can walk, and she says that she'll try. In pain, Hawk Swoop limps a few paces, and Gray Wing then states that she couldn't walk. Then, Gray Wing lets her lean on his shoulder, while he takes her to a clump of long grass until she could collapse. :Cloud Spots examines Hawk Swoop, and says that he had seen injures like Hawk Swoop's before, and that her leg had came out of the joint at her shoulder. Quick Water asks if she would be stuck like that, and Cloud Spots says that she wouldn't be, and recalls of a time where he watched Quiet Rain treat one of the elders for that when they slipped off a rock. He notes that herbs would only help the pain, not the injury. :Hawk Swoop then gasps in agony as he then sets his paws on her neck and shoulder, telling her that it would hurt, but that it would be over soon. Gray Wing helps out, and puts his paws where Cloud Spots indicates. Then, he yanks hard at Hawk Swoop's leg, and she lets out a shriek, which sets it back in place. She then lies trembling, her breath coming in shallow gasps. Cloud Spots asks her if she can move her leg, and after she flexes it, she thanks Cloud Spots, saying that it only ached a bit. After he carefully picks out a couple of leaves, Cloud Spots gives her them, and tells her to chew them well and swallow them to help the pain. She eats the herbs, and Shaded Moss tells her that she needs to rest. :After a few days, it is noted that Hawk Swoop quickly recovers from her injury. When Gray Wing protests that the traveling cats had come too far to give up, Hawk Swoop crouches nearby, turns her head, and notes that he didn't want to come in the first place. Gray Wing responds that although he did not, he had come as far as the rest of them, and that this would be his new home. :She asks if they could stay on one side of the Thunderpath, back on Highstones, adding that there was plenty of space there. Clear Sky points out that she was right, but that there was no prey. He adds that they needed trees, bushes, and long grass to feed them all. She, along with Jagged Peak and Moon Shadow, are put in a group led by Gray Wing. He lines up the three cats at the edge of the Thunderpath, and all three of them, except for Jagged Peak, make it across. :When Tall Shadow pads over to Gray Wing when he meets Wind and Gorse, Hawk Swoop pads at her shoulder, and her teeth bares in the beginning of a snarl. After they arrive back at the hollow, Hawk Swoop tells the story to the rest of the cats, and finishes it by saying that Tall Shadow made the cats go away. :Moon Shadow later argues with his sister, Tall Shadow, and says that all she ever did was order them around. Hawk Swoop steps between the two siblings, and retorts that all he ever did was argue. She adds that the rest of them were tired of listening to it, and that since it wasn't raining, she asks if they should try hunting birds, like they used to. Hawk Swoop then points at a circling hawk with her tail, and urges the traveling cats to catch it, saying that they knew how to catch that kind of prey. Hawk Swoop leads the mountain cats as they climb out of the hollow, and runs down the slope towards the hawk, but keeps low to not alert it. Dappled Pelt comments that it looked like a sparrow compared to the eagles back at home, and Hawk Swoop instantly replies that this was their home now, and a heavy silence greets her words. Hawk Swoop then nods to Jackdaw's Cry, since he could jump the highest, and she thought that he would be a good choice to make the first leap. :While fighting a fox, Hawk Swoop twitches feebly. Gray Wing is afraid that she might have been killed, but she manages to stagger to her paws. After the fight, she protests that it was not easy living in the moor, adding that it could be good to live in the forest. However, she states that the group shouldn't split up in the process. When the traveling cats vote for living in the forest, she votes to stay on the moor. :Gray Wing later notices that Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry had their heads together, laughter in their eyes as they mew something in low voices. He realizes that Jackdaw's Cry was a full-grown cat, taller than Hawk Swoop, and how they stood close together makes him think that they were more than just friends. She, along with Cloud Spots, work busily to make new nests as Gray Wing drops a bundle of moss beside the new nests. Gray Wing later joins in the nest-making, and by nightfall, they finish with the new nests. :When Dappled Pelt comes back to the hollow after leaving Clear Sky's group, Hawk Swoop tells her that she was glad to see her, adding that she was expecting kits with Jackdaw's Cry. She states that she was worried she wouldn't be back in time to help her. She says that although Cloud Spots was great, he wasn't the most sympathetic cat on the moor. Dappled Pelt replies that she and Cloud Spots will make sure she was fine, and adds that they should start gathering herbs to store in case if there was an emergency. :Jackdaw's Cry suggests that they could bring moss down for nests in the tunnels, stating that Hawk Swoop and his kits would be safe and warm in there. When leaf-bare arrives on the moor, it is noted that Hawk Swoop was huge with kits, and Gray Wing spent a morning helping Jackdaw's Cry build a bigger den for the expecting cat, so that she would be sheltered from the cold winds when she gave birth. Hawk Swoop sighs that it was wonderful, flops down on the nest, and adds that she couldn't wait for her kits to be there. Gray Wing thinks that seeing her close to kitting reminded him of Storm. :When Gray Wing shows the group Thunder, Clear Sky's son, Hawk Swoop, her belly heavy with her kits, takes a pace forward and calls him flea-brained. She asks him why he brought Thunder there, and suggests that Clear Sky would use him as an excuse to attack them. Gray Wing replies that he wouldn't, saying that he didn't want Thunder anywhere near him. While Gray Wing explains to the others how Storm died and his meeting with Clear Sky, Hawk Swoop's gaze softens as she looks down the kit. After he is finished, she nudges Thunder to his paws, curls her tail around him, and presses him close to her belly. :Hawk Swoop murmurs for him to come to her as she heads towards her tunnel nursery. She glances over her shoulder at Gray Wing, and tells him that she'll look after Thunder. Dappled Pelt later notes that Hawk Swoop was close to kitting, adding that she had already said she would look after him. Jackdaw's Cry argues that Hawk Swoop would have her kits to care for - his kits. He adds that it was not fair to expect Hawk Swoop to manage to take care of another kit. Dappled Pelt tells him that she had already made her decision. Thunder Rising :She gives birth to her kits; Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur. :In a dream, Thunder remarks that Hawk Swoop was kind to him, as her tenderness never failed, but Storm's love and comfort is more powerful. As Gray Wing takes out her kits for training, it is noted that he asked Hawk Swoop for permission, and she agrees, advising him not to let them far from camp. Hawk Swoop and Tall Shadow then sit close together, grooming their fur as they speak. When Turtle Tail returns, Hawk Swoop stands in front of Tall Shadow. Hawk Swoop then follows Rainswept Flower, and brushes her pelt against Turtle Tail's, commenting that it was good to see her. Turtle Tail then looks at her kits, and remarks that they must be Hawk Swoop's. :When dogs attack the camp, Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry dive down the closest tunnel, pushing their kits in front of them. The dogs then begin to sniff at the two cats' tunnel, but they eventually leave. When in a tunnel, Thunder thinks of it as less comfortable than the one he slept in with Hawk Swoop. When Jackdaw's Cry rescues Jagged Peak, he races toward Hawk Swoop and his kits, and begins to tell of his success. When Wind and Gorse enter camp, Gray Wing asks them if they had met Hawk Swoop. Once they leave, Hawk Swoop agrees with her mate, as they saved Jagged Peak, and would've been great to have with them. :As he argues with Tall Shadow, Hawk Swoop encourages Gray Wing to speak up to her. She then agrees with her mate, nodding and moving closer to him. She adds that things were changing in spite of Tall Shadow, as there were no other cats in the mountains. Hawk Swoop also points out that they were scrambling for space to hunt, and that dogs were attacking them. As some cats gather around Gray Wing, Hawk Swoop asks if they recalled how Gray Wing and Jagged Peak left the mountains on their own. A moon after Turtle Tail's kits are born, Rainswept Flower and Hawk Swoop observe Jagged Peak and the kits, and the latter raises her tail to keep her kits back. She informs them that they couldn't play with the moon-old kits, as they were little. :When Bumble is turned away from the group, Hawk Swoop and Turtle Tail look on. When fire starts, Hawk Swoop dashes past Gray Wing, hard on Acorn Fur's and Lightning Tail's paws, and scurries them back to their den. After the fire, the cats share a hare Hawk Swoop had caught, and she pads across to offer a portion of it to Frost. When Thunder leaves the group, Gray Wing informs him to bid farewell properly to Hawk Swoop, as she has done a lot for him, and treated him as her son. He angles to ears to where she sits, watching her kits wrestling, and Thunder then pads over to Hawk Swoop. Gray Wing cannot hear what they say, but feels as if his heart would break when Hawk Swoop's expression changes. She then darts a panicked glance to him, and Gray Wing nods gently, telling her silently not to fight it, and the best she could do is to send Thunder with their good wishes. :Once Clear Sky departs Tall Shadow's camp, he asks Thunder, who stands beside Hawk Swoop, if he was to come. When Gorse and Wind join the group, Hawk Swoop suggests the names Gorse Bush and Gorse Tail for Gorse - but his name ultimately becomes Gorse Fur. When Gray Wing becomes leader, Hawk Swoop is among the cats that press around Gray Wing, brush their pelts against his, and either rest their tails on his shoulders, or push their noses into his fur. As he makes an announcement, Hawk Swoop emerges from her den with her kits behind her. Gray Wing then finishes consuming a hare Hawk Swoop brought him. When Gray Wing calls for another meeting, Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry are close behind their kits, and sit next to them. When Wind tells of her experiences with Clear Sky, she mentions Thunder in the group of guards, and Hawk Swoop is in denial about Thunder's presence in the situation. When thinking about Gray Wing and Hawk Swoop in Clear Sky's group, he wonders why he left them. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Jackdaw's Cry: Son: :Lightningtail: Daughter: :Acorn Fur: Foster Son: :Thunder: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Queen Category:Rogue Category:Supporting Character Category:Ancient Tribe Cat Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Clanless Cats